Magnus Doesn't Share
by deannaG
Summary: 'No' means no. Especially when the person saying 'no' is married to a badass warlock. Rated for language and violence. There is also implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something that popped into my head on the way to work a couple of weeks ago, but I got distracted and forgot about it. So before I get involved with my next series, I want to share this with you, my dear readers. xoxo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec is enjoying his morning coffee in the dining room. He is reading reports and not paying attention to ShadowHunters, who are eating breakfast and talking. Izzy has encouraged him to spend time with the unit instead of always being locked up in his office.

Izzy is sitting at a different table and watching Cecil ogle her big brother. Her MARRIED big brother. If it isn't apparent by the wedding band on his left ring finger, than it should be apparent by the coffee mug near his right hand. A coffee mug that Magnus got him.

Jace walks into the dining room and gets a bottle of water. He sits in front of her.

"Izzy, what's going on?"

"Jace, how long has Cecil been here?"

Jace shrugs, "He came over from Jersey about a month or so ago, why?"

"Because he is sitting there staring at Alec."

"Looking isn't a problem, Izzy."

"He isn't just looking, Jace. If he were 'looking' at me like that, I would have slapped him a long time ago. I've heard that he has been interested in Alec since he first got here."

"Oh?" Jace glances at Cecil.

Cecil has no food or drink in front of him, he is only in the dining room to stare at the Head of the Institute.

Jace nods and gets up. He goes over to Alec and sits in front of him.

Alec looks up from the report he is reading, and smiles at his parabatai, "Morning, Jace."

"Morning Alec. Have you noticed that you have an admirer?"

"No, who?"

"Cecil."

"Cecil? Gee, I don't remember who that is."

Jace laughs, "New guy from Jersey. Reddish hair, lots of gold chains."

Jace gets a text message.

 _ **Izzy**_

He laughs.

 _ **Cecil moved two seats over because he couldn't see Alec. Guy is creeping me out.**_

Jace turns around and looks at Cecil.

Cecil smiles at him.

Jace glares at him and turns back to Alec, "He might be a problem."

Alec sighs, "I'll talk to him and inform him that I'm happily married."

Jace nods, "Right, also let him know that your husband is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and not a man he wants to fuck with."

Alec laughs, "Let's not bring Magnus into this. Once I tell him that I'm not interested, he will find someone else."

"I hope you are right, for _**his**_ sake."

Alec laughs. He looks at his phone, "Gotta go, conference call with the Clave in fifteen minutes." He gathers his papers, grabs his mug, says 'later' to Izzy and Jace, and walks out of the dining room.

Jace turns around. He and Izzy watch Cecil, as he watches Alec walk out.

Cecil smiles at Izzy and Jace as he stands to leave.

Jace goes over to him. Jace looks down at the shorter man, "Alec is married."

Cecil nods, "Yes, I know."

"Then stop."

Cecil laughs, "Married doesn't mean that he is off limits."

Izzy laughs, "Married means that he has a husband that won't like the way you are looking at Alec."

Cecil looks from Izzy to Jace, "We'll see." He walks around Jace and leaves the dining room.

Jace looks at Izzy, "Guy has issues."

Izzy nods, "I hope for his sake, he gets over them quickly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cecil runs after Alec, "Alec, can I have a word with you?"

Alec sighs, "I'm in a hurry."

Cecil walks up to him and smiles, "Just a minute of your time." He touches Alec's arm.

Alec takes a step back, "I'm married."

"Married is an old fashioned concept. This is the 21st century and as long as he doesn't know, we can have fun."

Alec coldly says, " _ **We**_ are not having fun. I'm not interested, end of discussion."

Cecil steps closer to Alec, "Oh, it's just the beginning of the discussion. Think of all the things we could do."

Alec shakes his head and starts to walk away. Cecil grabs his arm.

Alec glares at him, "Remove your hand."

Cecil smiles, "I'm not finished."

Jace walks in between them, and pushes Cecil away from his parabatai, "He's not interested, back the fuck up."

Jace looks at Alec, "Go, I'll handle this."

Alec nods and walks into his office.

Cecil stands in front of Jace, "This doesn't concern you."

Jace coldly smiles at him, "Maybe yes, maybe no. But it does concern **_him_**."

Cecil sneers, "Who's _**him**_?"

Cecil's arm is grabbed and he finds himself looking at Magnus, " _ **Him**_ would be me."

Cecil tries to pull his arm from Magnus' grip, but Magnus creates a portal and drags him through it.

Jace smiles as he takes out his phone and texts Magnus.

 _ **Remember he is still a ShadowHunter.**_

A couple of minutes later he receives a response.

 _ **That is the only reason why I won't kill him.**_

Jace nods, satisfied that the 'Cecil problem' has been dealt with. He walks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, Alec finally gets a chance to look for Jace, he wants to know what happened with Cecil.

He finds Jace with Izzy and Clary in the War Room, watching over the city.

"Jace, did you talk some sense into Cecil?"

Jace smiles, "No, but he isn't a problem anymore."

Alec sighs, "Jace, don't tell me you told Magnus."

Jace laughs, "I didn't tell Magnus. Izzy told Magnus."

Alec groans, "Izzy, why?"

Izzy smiles, "Cecil wasn't going to take 'no' from you, but Magnus can be more convincing."

" _More convincing_?"

"Yes, Alecander. I told him, that it would be in his best interest to leave my husband alone."

Alec turns around and looks at Magnus, " _Best interest_?"

Magnus smiles. He kisses Alec gently, "Yes, as in, if he likes living."

"Where is Cecil now?"

"In his room recuperating."

"What did you do to him, Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, "I neutered him."

Izzy and Clary burst out laughing.

Jace winces, "Ouch."

Magnus nods at Jace, "He no longer has balls. Which is what happens when you go after the husband of the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec sighs, "Magnus..."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, do not 'Magnus' me. We had an interesting talk and that shitstain thinks that I should share you. And nothing I said changed his mind. That is why I removed his balls, because my threats weren't enough for him to understand that you are married to me and I do not share. The only reason why he isn't dead is because he is a ShadowHunter. But I let him know that he is not to go near you and if he does, then ShadowHunter or not, he is a dead man."

Alec shakes his head, "I could have transfered him to another Institute."

"Oh I told him that was an option, but he's convinced that him being sent here was a sign that he was meant to touch you. He's lucky he still has his hands."

"Magnus, he actually said that?"

"Yes, Alexander. I quote ' _Why else was I bought to New York if not to fuck Alec_?' end quote."

Clary says, "That is nasty."

Jace nods, "I would have chopped off one of his hands."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you. He's lucky I took his balls instead, after he said that."

Alec sighs, "Fine, as long as this is the end of it."

Magnus nods, "It should be."

"I hope so."

Magnus puts his arms around Alec and kisses him, "Lunch?"

Alec smiles, "Okay."

"Excellent. What time do you have to be back?"

Alec laughs, "For a change, I have nothing planned for the rest of the day."

"Even better." Magnus smiles at the others, "Alec is mine until tomorrow."

Izzy smiles, "Alec is yours, period."

Magnus smiles, "Exactly."

Alec and Magnus say goodbye and leave through a portal.

Jace, Izzy and Clary go back to watching over the city.

 _ **the end?**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmm, anybody interested in more?

I kind of want to kill Cecil. :D

Does that make me a bad person?

Oh and Alec's mug was the main purpose of this story. There's a link over at malec_4ever if anybody wants to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

OM Chuck, I am amazed and humbled by the response to chapter 1. I love all of you.

I had an idea for this chapter, but this morning on the way to work (I seem to get my inspiration on the bus) something else popped into my head that sounded way better.

And that is what I present to you, my dear and beloved readers. xoxo

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is about to walk into the kitchen when somebody knocks on the door. He walks over and opens it.

Cecil holds a seraph blade to Magnus' throat as he handcuffs him. He pushes his way into the loft.

Magnus looks at him calmly, "Cecil what a nice surprise, how are you doing?"

Cecil punches him in the face, "How the fuck do you think I'm doing warlock?"

"Well, you have been a true SHADOW hunter in the past week, so I guess you were doing okay."

"I'm the fucking laughing stock of the Institute."

"Yes, but it is your own fault."

"No, warlock, YOU did this to me and now you are going to fix it."

Magnus laughs, "I can't give you back your balls."

"Damn it. Tell me, warlock, how the fuck did you get a fine piece of ass like Alec Lightwood?"

Magnus glares at him with cat's eyes, "You were warned never to say his name again."

"Ah, no more jokes. Tell you what..."

He is interrupted by the ringing of Magnus' phone. He reaches into Magnus' back pocket and takes it out.

 _ **Catarina**_

He glares at Magnus, "Who is this?"

Magnus shrugs, "A friend."

Cecil hits 'dismiss' and puts the phone on the coffee table.

"As I was saying, you a warlock of demon descent do not deserve to touch a ShadowHunter, let alone marry one as sweet as him."

Magnus says calmly, although he is still looking at Cecil with his cat's eyes, "I will cut out your tongue."

Magnus' phone rings. It's Catarina again.

Cecil grabs the phone and throws it at a wall.

Magnus calmly looks at his phone on the floor in pieces.

"Nothing to say warlock?"

Magnus continues to look at his broken phone.

Cecil yanks the handcuffs and Magnus glares at him. Cecil nods, "You act tough, but I know your weakness."

Magnus coldly says, "You know nothing about me."

"I did my research and you got lucky with Alec. You had a meaningless life until him. That is why you were threatened when I showed an interest in him. You knew that once I got my hands on him, he would leave your sad DownWorlder ass."

Magnus shakes his head, "What have you been drinking?"

Cecil puts his seraph blade to Magnus' throat again, "How about you get that fine piece of ass here and I'll fuck him in front of you."

Magnus stares at him in silence.

"Ah, nothing to say? Because you know once that happens, he is done with you."

Magnus continues to stare at him.

Cecil punches him in the face again, "Say something."

Something drops in the bedroom.

Cecil cuts Magnus on his cheek, "Who else is here?"

Magnus calmly says, "Nobody."

"Then what was that noise?"

"How would I know?"

"Who else is here?"

"I told you, nobody."

There is another noise from the bedroom.

Cecil pushes Magnus, "Fuck you." He turns towards the bedroom, "Show yourself."

Magnus walks further away from Cecil.

Out of the bedroom walks Alec, an arrow loaded in his bow. Cecil realizes his mistake when he sees Magnus by the sofa away from arm's reach. A second later, Alec lets the arrow go, it goes through Cecil's left eye and straight through his skull. He falls to the floor dead.

Alec drops his bow on a chair and runs over to Magnus. He takes Magnus' head in his hands and kisses his husband. Magnus grabs Alec's shirt with his handcuffed hands.

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus', "You okay?"

"I'll live."

Alec takes his stele out of his pocket. He unlocks the handcuffs from Magnus' wrists and tosses them to the side. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and holds him tight.

Alec whispers, "This is all my fault."

Magnus pulls away and looks up at him, "No, this is not your fault. Far from it."

"I should have sent him to Idris right away after you... you know."

Magnus laughs, "He was behaving himself, who thought he was insane."

Alec gently touches Magnus' cheek. "He hurt you."

Magnus smiles, "A little healing magic, some TLC from my beautiful husband and I'll be as good as new."

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus' bruises and cut.

Magnus smiles, "See, feels better already."

Alec smiles, "Catarina wants you to let her know you are okay. She was worried when you didn't answer your phone."

Magnus flicks his wrist and his phone appears in one piece.

Alec rests his head on Magnus' head as he texts Catarina.

He puts his phone back in his pocket and holds Alec, "So why did you show up in the bedroom?"

Alec sighs, "Catarina portaled into the Institute and said that you ignored her phone calls. I had Izzy run to Cecil's room and she saw that he was gone. Abraham said he saw Cecil leave about twenty minutes before Catarina's first phone call. I called your phone and it went to voice mail. I had a bad feeling and asked Catarina to portal me to our bedroom because I figured it was the one room in the loft that you weren't be in."

Magnus nods, "So how much of that did you hear?"

Alec gently kisses Magnus, "You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I'm proud to be your husband. And there is nobody who can take me away from you."

"My biggest fear was that you would walk in unaware of the danger..."

"Thank the angel that never happened."

Magnus nods, "I owe Catarina a big fruit basket."

Alec smiles, "Maybe some flowers as well."

Magnus nods, "Chocolates."

Alec giggles. He glances at Cecil and sighs, "Paperwork."

Magnus opens a portal and pushes Cecil's dead body through it with a ball of magic.

Alec glances at him, "Where did you send him?"

Magnus smiles, "The bottom of Jamaica Bay, no need for paperwork."

Alec giggles and kisses Magnus, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I guess I should get back to the Institute."

"Do you have to, after all, my brave ShadowHunter husband deserves a reward for saving me."

Alec smiles, "A reward?"

Magnus smiles as he kisses and pushes him towards the bedroom.

 _ **the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now I'm happy because Cecil is dead.

I originally wanted Jace to kill Cecil but I couldn't figure out the details, until this morning, Cecil going after Magnus and Alec showing up sounded a lot better.

Love you. xooxox


End file.
